Winner Winner
by Kyuubi08
Summary: Deciding to finally let loose following the battle of hogwarts, only Brionny Potter could find herself married to someone she has never met. My submission to Vegas Vacation Challenge


**So I was inspired recently by some of the submissions for Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation challenge and have decided to throw my own submission into the ring. Anyone that has followed me in the past know that this most likely will be a one and done, but I intend to keep writing as long as the urge strikes. This chapter is not done yet, but I am going to post up what I currently have.**

Kara Kent was sitting at the bar at one of the many night clubs that inhabited Vegas. This was her first time at in Las Vegas, and so far she had not been impressed. She had come with several good friends to support Zatanna Zatara, who was performing her first magic show on the strip. Short of that, she had seen nothing that really interested her. She was not one to gamble or drink, and while some of the shows that she had seen advertised on the strip sounded interesting, she had little remaining money after the party that she had thrown with her friends Barbara Gordon and Cassie Sandsmark.

She sighed and took another sip of her drink. She did have a fun time spending it with her friends, but she really wasn't much of a partier. She understood why Cassie and Barbara were. Cassie had recently left Themyscira to partner with Wonder Woman and Barbara had recently received an operation that fixed her damaged spine. This was the first time that she had the opportunity to dance since she had been shot.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw a very attractive red head walk up to the bar. At first glance, she thought that it was Barbara, but she quickly saw that this girl had a deeper shade of red and piercing emerald eyes. She spoke to the punk looking woman next to her, and Kara was able to pick up the womans English accent. Her eyes quickly ran over the attractive figure next to her.

As if she could feel Kara's eyes on her, the red head turned to her and gave her a quick once , she called over the bartender, and said something that Kara had trouble hearing under the loud dance music in the club. The bartender nodded at her, and then started to make a cocktail.

Turning back to the dance floor, the red head through a wink Kara's way and stepped out to the dance floor pulling the woman she was with out with her. Kara sighed. Of course the gorgeous woman had to be already spoke for. Turning back to the bar, the saw that the bartender had placed the cocktail that he had been making in front of her. Underneath the glass, she saw a napkin with a note on it; _Dance with me?_

Kara looked out to the dance floor, to the drink, back to the dancefloor, thinking hard. It had been a long time since she let out some steam, and she was attractive. Steeling her courage before she could come up with one of the many reasons on why this was probably a bad idea, Kara downed the rest of the tasty red drink, and decided that she was going to live a little.

When she woke up, Brianny Potter was in an unfamiliar hotel room with what could only be described as dragons tap dancing on her skull. She had been in Vegas for several days now, and even by her own estimation, she did not remember most of it due to how much she had drank. Tonks had convinced her to take a vacation following the downfall of Voldemort, and was enjoying her first trip out of the British isles. According to Tonks, Sirius had this little getaway planned prior to his death following the disaster that was her fifth year at Hogwarts, however after he died, shit had hit the proverbial fan and the plan had to be placed on hold.\

Trying to remember what happened, Brianny was only able to remember bits and pieces since she had arrived in Vegas. She remembered coming off the plane, checking into their hotel, and stopping at the first bar. After that it was a real blur of gambling, dancing, and Elvis. Deciding that it was still to early, she rolled over in bed and snuggled deeper into figure next to her.

Her eyes flew open. Unable to tell the gender of her bed partner, she prayed that she hadn't slept with a man and quickly patted down the person next to her before sighing in relief at the very generous female form that was next to her. Blinking, she noticed that not only was the strange woman naked, but so was she.

Sitting up in bed, she gazed around the trashed high roller suite that she was in. Empty bottles of what looked to be expensive wine littered the table, and there was a shapeless blob underneath the covers of the other bed. _Huh,_ she thought. _Looks like I met some new friends last night._

Getting out of bed she grabbed the robe that was on the ground and noticed that the was a shiny glimmer of metal on her left ring finger. Blinking in surprise, she looked back to the bed and saw that the girl she was sleeping with had just woken up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There was a similar band on her finger as well.

Brionny sighed. _Only in Vegas could I get married to someone and not remember it._

Kara's journey back to consciousness was rough to say the least. She knew that kryptonians had a high tolerance to alcohol, and she had personally never seen her cousin Kal intoxicated, but she currently felt like she had been hit by a truck. Rubbing her eyes she felt a ring on her finger that she was sure she wasn't wearing before. She blinked her eyes rapidly and saw that there was a woman that she was pretty sure that she had never met putting on a bathrobe. Realizing her own state of undress, Kara eeped and covered herself with the sheet.

"Umm, don't take this the wrong way, but who are you and what happened?" Kara asked the stranger. The strange woman sighed which caused her heart to fall.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened," the woman said in a English accent, which caused Kara's heart to skip a beat. "The last few days have been a bit of a blur to be honest. I kinda been letting loose a little bit and might have gone a bit overboard. My name is Brionny Potter by the way." Brionny held out her hand to shake, and Kara shook it quickly.

"Kara Kent," she started to say before a pillow came flying over from the other bed.

"Keep it down," a voice that Kara recognized as Barbara moaned from the bed. "Some of us feel like we just went two rounds with Killer Croc and might have lost."

Brionny grinned at Kara. "Well Kara, shall we go downstairs and see about getting a bite to eat and comparing notes?" Kara nodded and started to look for her clothes.

"Umm, do you know where our clothes went?"

Brionny pointed to the crystal chandelier hanging above them. Looking up, Kara could see what she was sure was the blue thong she was wearing the other night, as well as a very lacey green bra. Blushing, Kara asked if Brionny could get it for her.

Thirty minutes and two cold showers later saw Brionny and Kara heading downstairs to the lobby. Having a quick thought, Brionny dragged Kara over the information desk.

"Hi," she said brightly to the girl working the desk. "My name is Brionny Potter and we are upstairs in one of the high roller suites. It's been a bit of a blur lately, but can you tell me when we checked in?"

The woman at the counter smiled. She had seen this song and dance many times before. "I can do more than that Mrs. Potter." Brionny blinked at that. Mrs. Potter? "You came in late last night talking about the amazing wedding you had just had before you headed out to the casino floors. You then had the most amazing stream of luck that we have ever seen here at the Bellagio, where you started at the craps table and ended up at the owners high stakes poker we weren't monitoring you after the first few wins and the fact that you were blackout drunk, we would have thought you cheating. The owner then comped you high rollers suite with you wife and three friends after the two of you started making out in the lobby."

At that they both blushed. SO that explains how they got the room at least. Now was the question on how they got married. "Did we mention anything about where we got married?"

The receptionist frowned as she tried to remember the details from last night. "I don't remember exactly, but I vaguely remember mentions of Elvis, so I would check out some of those chapels.

Together the two girls thanked the receptionist and went to finally get something to eat.


End file.
